Blue Christmas
by AgentOfAngst
Summary: No one should be alone for Christmas. So why is that the only thing that Cyborg wants? 12th and final day of Christmas!


**It's the last day of Christmas! Merry Christmas you guys! I had to make Teen Titans my last story because even though this is only the second 12 days of Christmas, this is my third Christmas story for the Titans.**

**I already have a few plans for next year so I hope I see you all then!**

* * *

If it was up to Victor Stone he wouldn't have celebrated Christmas. It wasn't that Cyborg was some grouchy Scrooge too selfish for the season. Nor was he some Charlie Brown pessimist who thought things were too corporate. He just wasn't in the mood for Christmas.

That was because of Silas and Elinore Stone. His parents. His late parents. They were the ones who had made him the way he was. They were the ones who had turned him into a Cyborg. When they died he suddenly didn't want to celebrate Christmas anymore. His friends seemed to think that no one should be alone on Christmas, but that was the only thing that Victor wanted.

The itinerary for Christmas Eve included pizza, Christmas movies, and more hot chocolate than should be legal. At the end of the night they were passing around gifts. It was supposed to be the most wonderful time of the year. It was certainly Beast Boy's favorite. The broccoli-colored ball of nervous energy was the one orchestrating all the festivities. And for some reason everyone went along. Maybe it was just to humor the youngest member of the team, but surely not everyone actually cared about Christmas. He wished they would just leave him alone…

Yet he grinned and bore it for the sake of his friends. His found family. He wanted to be holly and jolly for them but that conflicted too much with his desire to sulk alone in his room. Maybe he could just get through Christmas Eve and they'd give him Christmas to be alone and at peace. Maybe he'd drive down to the cemetery. It had been a while since he visited. Perhaps tomorrow was the day. But first, he had to get through today. White Christmas was on. It wasn't anywhere close to being a white Christmas, thank goodness. The weather was unseasonably warm. There were some people in the tower who were upset about that, but it made slipping outside for alone time a lot easier for Victor.

He left, the first time, in between White Christmas and Holiday Inn. He just stepped outside for a little bit of breathing room, closing his eyes and thinking back to the Christmases he'd spent with his family. He loved the found family he had now but he still couldn't justify celebrating when there was so much grief.

"What are you doing out here, Cy?" Robin asked.

"I just wanted some fresh air. The whole tower smells like Holiday candles."

"I kind of like the holiday scent," Robin said, leaning against the wall next to him.

"It's fine. I'm just not really in the mood for all this Christmas stuff."

"I get it. Christmas is different for everyone. If celebrating doesn't make you happy then you don't have to celebrate."

"I feel like I owe it to you guys to be Christmas-y. Beast Boy obviously cares so much."

"Why don't you take some time for yourself? Go on a walk or a drive and come back when you're ready? Everyone is going to understand. Beast Boy is going to understand. Go clear your head, man."

"Okay, I'll be back in a while. I know where I want to spend Christmas." Victor got in his car and drove towards the cemetery.

It was silent there. It didn't look, sound, or smell like Christmas, and that's what Victor wanted. He walked through the cemetery before he found his parents' graves. It had been a while since he visited them.

"Hey guys. It's Christmas. I'm not really celebrating this year. I don't really like it as much without you guys. And I'm not a kid anymore. There's not the same kind of magic anymore. There's no snow and even if there was, I don't think have I'd have any sense of wonderment. I wouldn't be out here making snow angels or building snowmen. And I'm okay with the magic being gone, because the people who put it there are gone. I just feel bad that I can't fake the magic for people who still find it in Christmas. I wish I could be a better friend. My friends are celebrating right now and I left them… To come here and talk to the ground... Thanks, guys. I think I have to go back to my new family."

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy cheered, running over, Rudolph on the tv, "you're just in time for pizza and presents!"

"Great, wouldn't miss it for the world." Robin gave him a smile and a nod from the back and Victor settled in for Christmas with his family.


End file.
